Unreachable Crimes
by Orliegh
Summary: Ugh. A deathsuicide fic. I tried to make it kind of angst-y I think I've lost my angst-y touch. Anyway. Draco's obsessed with Harry and it eats him alive. Then destroys him.


Warnings: A death fic. An angst-y death fic that isn't that good. Draco's obsession. Pretty much a suicide fic. You've been warned.

_**Don't enjoy it. **_

sTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTs

Unreachable Crimes

sTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTs

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you knew  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Came a time  
When every star falls brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

"Helena" by My Chemical Romance

sTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTs

It was very odd suddenly realizing something. Especially realizing this something wasn't as bad as you thought it'd been before. When you realize that you can actually live with it even if it is slowly eating you a live. You still slowly accept it.

I could tell you a many a story about someone going through with this same problem. But, I have one certain person I have in mind. You may have heard of him, you may have not. It really doesn't matter either way.

This boy, or maybe I should say young man? Well, he is going through this problem right now. Past the denial, past the angst of the trauma of feeling dirty about it. He was in the final stage of acceptation. Even if he knew he'd never get what it was he wanted, what it was that ate him a live everyday they passed in the halls. He lived with it as best he could.

Living on nothing but horrible fantasies. Horrible only because he knew they'd never be true. It was not right, and could never happen. The one he desired would just be disgusted, and that was all there was to it. No one would accept such a drastic and vile relationship. Whether love had anything to do with it. Which it didn't.

He wasn't in _love_ he was just merely obsessed. Or maybe still in denial. It is up to you decide. It was something he thought he'd get over once school was done with and he'd most likely would never see the other boy again.

It was nothing more than a teen lust, his hormones going wild and wanting the unreachable. Harry Potter was an unreachable crime. The one thing he knew he'd never get away with. This was what Draco Malfoy lived with all the way through his final school years.

Harry was the drug he needed to rid himself of the horrid life he led. To change his view of the world. To rid him of the evil that consumed his soul as Harry's presence slowly ate away at his mind. He was slowly going insane.

No one noticed. No one cared. It would always be that way. Draco knew that. He was never meant to be given the love of anyone. Never able to have someone to hold and have them tell him it would be all right even if it wouldn't. He was born alone and would enviably die alone.

He knew his destinies before it was to even happen. He accepted this too. He knew when he would die, how he would die, and why he would die. He dreamed of that every night when he didn't dream of Harry. But, dreaming of that was really dreaming of Harry.

Because it was always Harry Potter who killed him.

**Always**.

Harry would stand there wand pointed directly to his heart before whispering words Draco knew he'd never be able to remember and ending his life. It always happened in the same way. Never changing.

It was his nightmare. His only nightmare.

He never expected that one day, during Potions that Harry would some how just say the wrong thing. Draco looked at him, and everything just broke. Harry stood there watching as Draco fled the classroom Snape trailing behind. Snape knew that Draco's problem, and yet never helped him right it.

As Draco ran through the halls he heard Snape going after him. But then he realized it was not in fact Snape…but Harry himself. Draco stopped rounding on the other boy. "What?!" he whispered helplessly.

Harry looked at him pity and sorrow dancing in those damned green eyes. Draco did lose it that day. He would never get it back either. No one knew what happened. Harry watched helplessly as it happened. As Draco lost what can never be found…his life.

Harry watched as Draco crumpled to the ground, his gray eyes lifeless. He rushed to Draco's side calling his name. Draco smiled dully and looked at him amused. "Thank you…Harry," he said just as he would say in his dreams as Harry said the curse his life dripping out of him, he would thank the other boy. For giving him the reality he never had.

STsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTsTs

A/N: Hey, I wanted to get back that angst I had so long ago. Don't ask how Draco dies. He kind of just…does. I know, it may make no sense at all. But that's what I want to happen. I guess Draco kinds of commits suicide because he'd let Harry get to him so much it literally made him physically ill. Death fic people.


End file.
